


A taste of your little brother

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 5th edition (Summer 2017) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sharing a Bed, Smut, Teen Sam Winchester, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: It all started with Sam's hormones acting up during the night.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Love Week: 5th edition (Summer 2017) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958521
Comments: 6
Kudos: 237





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the third day of the fifth Wincest Love Week. I chose the prompt: Wet dream.

Sam woke up with his brother’s name on his lips and Dean’s face an inch above his.

“It’s okay Sammy, it’s just me.”

Sam rubbed his eyes as he started to catch up with reality. “Did I scream?”

“You called me. I think you were having a nightmare.”

Sam passed a hand through his sweaty hair. He was hot all over. A recognizable pressure at the pit of his stomach triggered memories of his dream. He looked at their father, who was lying on the bed facing theirs. Judging by his loud snores, he was still deeply asleep.

“It wasn’t a nightmare,” Sam let out under his breath.

“Oh.” Dean pressed his chest closer to Sam’s back, letting his hand travel on his body, leaving Sam’s skin on fire, until it brushed the tent in his boxers. “I can feel that,” he said, probably with a smirk on his face, as he sneaked his fingers past the waistband of Sam’s underwear. “Fuck Sam, you’re soaked. What got you like this?”

“Can’t remember,” Sam groaned against his pillow, trying to thrust into Dean’s too loose grip.

It wouldn’t be the first time they would give each other handjobs while their Dad was asleep in the same room. Sam was a horny teenager after all, there was only so much he could resist.

“Liar,” Dean whispered, teeth gently teasing the skin of Sam’s neck. “Tell me.”

“No, Dean…Please,” Sam moaned.

“You tell me and I make you come; how does that sound?” 

Sam shook his head. He wasn’t desperate to the point of telling him that.

“Okay.” Dean started to pull his fingers out of Sam’s boxers.

Or maybe Sam was that desperate, after all. “Okay,” he exclaimed. A little too loud maybe.

They both waited in silence for the snores to resume.

“So?”

“You were rimming me,” Sam muttered.

For a second, Dean didn’t move, barely breathed.

“Really?”

“I know it’s weird,” Sam sighed.

“Sam, it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. I’ve always wanted to try it,” Dean murmured.

“I thought you’d find it gross.”

“I thought _you’d_ find it gross,” Dean retorted, sneaking back his fingers into Sam’s underwear. He took his erection in hand, more firmly this time. With his other hand, he teased Sam’s hole with fingers coated in saliva.

“You want me to rim you, Sammy? I’ll do even better than that. I’ll eat you out, make your pretty little pink hole so wet and gaping…Bet it tastes so good.”

Sam gasped and bit his pillow.

“You’ll be screaming for me, for your big brother to push his tongue deeper in you.”

Sam felt Dean’s own hard shaft poke at his ass cheeks repeatedly, in an increasing movement. It was all he could think about; his big brother’s dick rubbing against his butt, his saliva smeared around his hole.

“I can already feel your hole flutter around my tongue when you come with just my mouth on your hole. You’re close, baby brother, aren’t ya? Come Sammy, come for me.”

Sam came so hard he blacked out for a second. When he regained consciousness, he felt his brother’s cock spurt strips of come on his saliva-wet hole. He couldn’t wait to feel the real deal.


	2. Fulfillment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sixth day of the fifth Wincest Love Week. I chose the prompt: NSFW with no hands.

Ironically, they were in the country around Dickinson, North Dakota, when it happened. Sam doesn’t really remember how it happened, how he got out of the car and out of his clothes or why he even let his brother talk him into this. Dean must have had convincing arguments – even though all of his arguments sound convincing to Sam when he rubs his hard dick against him. The only rational thing Sam is sure to remember is Dean pining his back to the hood of Baby, both feet on the car, and securing his hands to the windshield wipers. And his mouth brushing against his ear when he murmured, “Only one rule baby boy…no hands.”

After that, Sam was a hot mess. His cock was already leaking when his brother’s tongue teased the back of his thighs, licking every inch of skin except for Sam’s scorching hot hole. Then Dean plunged into it. He was a starving man and Sam was his favorite meal. Sam had never felt more desirable.

From time to time, Dean grunted dirty saliva-wet words against Sam’s hole, praising his baby brother for tasting so good on his tongue, detailing him how gaping and wet his hole was. And then, “I told you you would be screaming for me, Sam. Glad I took you to the countryside where no one can hear. Can you hear yourself wailing for your big brother to eat your ass?”

That’s when Sam became aware of the words getting out of his mouth. And God if that that didn’t make things even hotter. “Deeper big brother, deeper, deeper, Dean, please!”

Dean opened his hole even more and plastered his mouth on it, tongue so thoroughly probing that it was all Sam could feel. This sensation was only interrupted when he came without a hand on his dick, with just his brother’s mouth on him. The real deal was definitely worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading; I hope you liked this ficlet! ;)  
> Kudos and comments are as always very much appreciated <3


End file.
